The present invention refers to a lining module in particular for a pillar of a motor vehicle with an accommodation space for an airbag, an fastening device for fastening at the pillar and at least one fold-away pivotal section, which forms at least part of an outer wall of the lining module directed towards the passenger compartment.
A lining module of this type is known from EP 0 795 445 A1. The lining module may be attached at any position within the motor vehicle, wherein it may also extent along an inside roof lining in the passenger compartment above the side doors. The accommodation space for the airbag is arranged within the lining module and directly adjacent to the corresponding pillar. The accommodation space is formed by a number of brackets that are spaced apart from one another relatively far, which comprise a storage portion and an attachment portion. The storage portion surrounds the airbag, and the fastening device is formed by two bracket arms, which can be locked together. At least one bracket arm at the same time forms part of the fastening device for the lining module. A pivotal section can be folded away which is supported at the end of the bracket arm in an embodiment of the known lining module, wherein the pivotal section at the same time forms the outer wall of the lining module.
The disadvantage of the known lining module is that the accommodation space for the airbag is formed separately in the lining module and that besides the fold-away-ability of the pivotal section, a predetermined breaking point must also be formed in the accommodation space for the exit of an inflating airbag. Furthermore, the attachment of the lining module at the pillar and the arrangement of the airbag in the accommodation space requires relatively much expenditure and work.
At this point, it must be noted that the accommodation space may serve for an inflatable part of the airbag and for further air bag components, such as rebound straps and tightening straps, an ignition mechanism, a gas generator etc.
A gas bag retaining system for passengers is known from DE 297 16 793 U1, in which a U-shaped accommodation container for a head gas bag is arranged along a roof frame. This head gas bag comprises at its lower end a flap pivotal via a hinge for exposing an interior space of the accommodation container. The inflating head gas bag may exit from this accommodation container. This known gas bag retaining system is formed separately to a corresponding lining of the roof frame or the like and must be handled separately from it and it must be attached at the roof frame.
Starting out from EP 0 795 445 A2, the subject matter of the application is based on the object of improving a lining module of the above-mentioned kind in that it is easier to handle and more easily structured and at the same time ensures the exit of the inflating airbag in a cafe and controlled manner.
This object is solved in connection with the features of the preamble of claim 1 in that the accommodation space is arranged directly adjacent to the outer wall and the pivotal section forms at least part of the accommodation space.
In this manner, no additional brackets are required that are formed and arranged separately in the lining module and that must be produced only by connecting corresponding bracket arms. Thus, a predetermined breaking point within the bracket is no longer necessary to let the inflating airbag exit. According to the invention, only the pivotal section is folded away, which forms part of the accommodation space itself, i.e. it forms part of its edge. This leads to a lining module easy to manufacture, wherein at the same time the arrangement of the airbag in the accommodation space is facilitated. Since only part of the lining module is folded away or opens, the opening behavior of the lining module can be easily adjusted and can therefore be controlled in a safer and better way. Instead of an additional predetermined breaking point, as in the known lining module, the exit of the airbag from the lining module is only influenced through the adjustment of the opening force of the pivotal section.
The pivotal section may for instance almost completely line the accommodation space. In order to form the pivotal section in a more simple way, this section can also be only one wall of the accommodation space facing the passenger compartment.
In this connection it is conceivable that the pivotal section extends substantially in the longitudinal direction of the lining module and is connected to the remaining outer wall via a substantially linear pivot connection. Along this pivot connection, the pivotial section can be folded down outwards in the direction towards the passenger compartment when the airbag exists.
Such a pivot connection can be formed in various manners. It may for instance at least partially be formed by a material weakening. Such a material weakening may result from a small wall thickness of the outer wall. Furthermore, the material weakening may be formed by a film hinge, a groove etc. It is also conceivable that the pivot connection is formed by a material different to the material of the remaining outer wall, wherein this other mater al is preferably relatively soft. The various manners of material weakening may also be used in combination, such as a film hinge or a groove of a softer material. Different material weakening may also be arranged along the pivot connection so that for instance a section of the pivot connection is formed by a softer material component and a further section is formed by a film hinge. Such a combination of material weakening can prove to be advantageous when the lining module has curvatures and the material weakening preferred for this portion is formed in the area of such a curvature.
A simple pivtotal section with a simple structure can be realized in that it is an edge portion of the outer wall.
In order to prevent accidental folding-away of the pivotal section without the affect of the airbag, the pivotal section may be detachably attached with its free end at a part of the motor vehicle.
Since sealing elements are arranged in the area of the pillars, in particular on the side of corresponding vehicular panes, the free end of the pivotal section may for instance be lockable with a sealing element extending along the pillar.
In order to easily structure the accommodation space for the airbag, a cover means covering the airbag opposite of the pivotal section may be arranged at least on parts of an inner side of the outer wall, This cover means may also extend continually in the longitudinal direction along the entire airbag.
In the case of curved lining modules, in particular when the curvature is somewhat stronger, it is advantageous when the cover means is arranged segment-wise in the longitudinal direction of the lining module. The gap between the individual segments may be as small as possible to protect the airbag.
In order to arrange the airbag in the lining module and in particular in the accommodation space, it can for instance be inserted into the accommodation space by folding away the pivotal section. In order not to unnecessarily operate the pivot connection between the pivotal section and the remaining outer wall, and to prevent a possible change of its characteristics, the cover means may be formed by an at least partially pivotal cover relative to the outer wall.
A simple embodiment for such a cover comprises a cover wall connected with the inner side of the cutter wall via a pivot connection. The accommodation space may for instance be formed by this cover wall and the pivotal section.
As is already the case in the pivot connection of the pivotal section, the pivot connection of the cover wall may also be formed by a material weakening, such as a groove, a film hinge, a softer material component etc. Combinations of such material weakenings are also conceivable.
In order to simply close the cover after inserting the airbag into the accommodation space, the cover may detachably be fastened with its free end at an inner side of the pivotal section.
In order to easily design the detachable attachment, the free end of the cover and the inner side of the pivotal section may be detachably locked together.
In order to prevent injury of the passengers e.g. by an impact against the lining module in particular in the area of the pivotal section, at least one energy-absorbing element may be arranged on the outer side and/or inner side of at least the pivotal section.
As a simple embodiment for such an element, at least a rib extending substantially obliquely to the longitudinal direction of the lining module is conceivable. This rib may be formed integrally with the pivotal section or it may be attached thereon later. A further example for such an impact-energy-absorbing element is a damping material such as foam etc., which is attached at the pivotal section.
The attachment of the lining module may be made in a manner known per se, wherein a corresponding fastening device can be formed by clip connections and/or screw connections and/or plug connections.
In order to be able to manufacture corresponding plug connection integrally with the lining module, such a plug connection may be formed by a plug pin projecting from the inner side of the outer wall, said plug pin being frictionally insertable into a corresponding plug-in bore in a pillar.
Except for its arrangement in the accommodation space, the airbag may at least be attached at some further positions at the lining module and/or at the pillar, wherein the additional attachment may be implemented by clip connections and/or screw connections and/or plug connections.
In an embodiment the airbag is for instance directly or indirectly attached at the plug pin.
To enforce the plug pins and in particular to also avoid a damage of the plug pin when being plugged into the plug-in bore, a metal sleeve may be arranged on a free end of the plug pin.
In order to avoid generation of noise during the relative movement of the plug pin and the plug-bore, a bushing preferably made of plastics may be arranged between both.
The outer vial of the lining module, the cover and also parts of the fastening device are preferably formed in one piece, wherein material for the lining module may for instance be different plastics, fleece soaked with resin etc. also in combination, which can be laminated with a cover material on their outer side or visible upper surface.